A Beautiful Mind
by rory1
Summary: Eriol alone in Japan loses his mind constantly and he cannot control him, until an act of his insanity brings him with a loved one back to reality E+T
1. Default Chapter

The summer was nearing an end. The weather began to change, the wind gusts colder. As the leaves fell, a young blue haired boy sat on his roof staring at the sunset. It was the last place he'd expect he'd be, but he was there, drawing the sunset, nothing mattered to him when he drew.  
  
"I used to dislike the sunset, I used to dislike the day, but why, why am I so drawn to coming here, why am I telling myself to draw? I never had this feeling before, it's odd, and it's actually kind of warm, I think I like it. But if I, Eriol Hiragizawa like it, it's usually bad isn't it? I have to stop feeling like this, STOP!!!!"  
  
With that sudden scream he drew crazily. He couldn't stop until the picture was complete, it was as if he'd been taken over. He hated it, but he continued to do so. It gave him a sense of satisfaction, that his life had a continued meaning.  
  
"Done, I'm done! I'm DONE!" He began laughing hysterically, and louder as he went on. He couldn't stop this either. He felt like he couldn't control his feelings, or even more himself.  
  
"Damn Eriol Hiragizawa, what is wrong with you!" He stood and straightened himself up. As he did, a gust of wind blew and his drawing floated away, gracefully almost.  
  
"My drawing…it's gone, all my hard work. Gone, like everyone who I cared for, gone, just like that" It looked like he didn't care what would happen to the drawing, but he really did, his heart ached. But before he looked at where the paper floated, he forced himself to turn around and get back into his house.  
  
  
  
Away from the Hiragizawa residence, a young purple long haired girl stood, singing to the lake, she like the boy, Eriol, also seemed lost, and singing made her feel better.  
  
"Maybe if I pretend to be sick, Sakura will come back from Hong Kong away from Syaoran, and everything will be ok. NO! That's wrong, what's wrong with you Daidouji Tomoyo, what's wrong? ARGh!"  
  
She was lost because of her best friend, the one she loved, Sakura, went with her lover, Syaoran to Hong Kong, and left her, alone. She felt the world had abandoned her, and no one loved her, or cared for her.  
  
"Why do things always have to end this way? These things always happen to me!" Tomoyo collapsed to her knees. Tears fell from her face. No one heard her cries, her rants, or her songs.  
  
"I feel so lonely…" She sang softly resting her head on the green bed of grass below her. She slowly began to close her eyes, but she forced herself to stay awake, she wanted to continue mourning. Just as her eyes were about to close shut, a piece of paper flew and landed right by her, hating littering she forced herself up and went to pick it up.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Her eyes glistened to the amazement of the contrast and beauty of the drawing.  
  
"I never saw anything like this before, it's so gorgeous. I wonder who drew it? I bet the person who drew this must have a beautiful mind, full of happiness and love…love that I never felt before."  
  
Tomoyo became silent embracing the drawing. She felt connected to it. It seemed to be a part of her, and she was quite aware of this. It frightened her, she never felt so connected to anything ever before. She took the drawing, carefully placed it in her backpack and headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Tomoyo reached her home, she seemed very free, she was smiling because of that one drawing that flew to her. It was a sign to her, that something and someone is out there for her, and it gave her a better reason to strive on.  
  
"I'm going to wait for Sakura. When she comes back, I want her to see that I am doing well, without her. She would be surprised that the Tomoyo Daidouji she known has changed, for the better."  
  
Tomoyo ran into her home throwing her coat on the couch and running upstairs to her room with her backpack. She carefully opened it to take out the drawing. It was in perfect condition, there were no creases or smudges, so she decided to frame it. It was placed by her bed, where she sat and stared into and dreamt that she was there watching the sunset with this artist, talking about happy times. It was then she noticed the signature, it was small and was hiding by a cloud.  
  
"E-R-I-O-L H. Eriol H? Eriol Hiragizawa! Oh my…could it really be him? I mean, it has to be, how many Eriol H's are there? Oh my…"  
  
Astonished by her recent findings she laid on her bed glancing at the ceiling and the drawing constantly. Soon she tired and fell asleep. 


	2. Meet

Tomoyo woke to find it was the next day. The sky was dark and the wind blew hard. Rain poured and it thundered, her window was open, letting all the rain get in. She didn't notice any of this, she was still busy staring at the drawing.  
  
"I wonder if I should go see him. I haven't spoke with him since we went to elementary school together, and that was when? One or two years ago? I mean what should I say to him, hi Eriol remember me, Daidouji Tomoyo, I know I haven't seen you in a year or so, but I want to become friends with you because of your drawing?"  
  
She sighed heavily. She wanted to go see the beautiful mind behind the drawing, but she didn't know how he would react. But she longed to talk to him, even if it was just for a minute. Tomoyo continued to think about what to say until she noticed the dampness of her floor.  
  
"AH! My window is open! I can't believe I didn't notice, I didn't notice. (She paused) Well I guess if I want to talk to him this bad, I have to. I'm going to go talk to him. I'm going to go TALK TO HIM!"  
  
Her voice echoed through the hallway and down the stairs, it didn't alert her mother, luckily. She showered and dressed quickly, and took the frame containing the drawing and stuffed it in her backpack. Without even eating or grabbing an umbrella, she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
The purple haired girl, now soaking wet, stood in front of the door of the Hiragizawa residence. She didn't ring the doorbell she just stood there for a minute. Her hand was shaking as she rang the bell, when the door opened, she froze, it was the blue haired hair boy, Eriol, the one she wanted to see.  
  
Yet she wasn't the only surprised one, the blue haired boy was too. But he didn't show any expressions. Both of them stood staring at each other for 5 minutes, until he finally greeted her.  
  
"Tomoyo? Hi, um why don't you come in?"  
  
"E-Eriol? Yes, umm I mean thank you"  
  
When she got in his home, she noticed that everything was the same. Everything was in the same place, even the lighting was the same, it as dim. Before she was finished examining his home, she was interrupted and turned to the voice that was calling her.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you care for some tea?" The blue haired boy shouted from his kitchen.  
  
"Yes please!" Her hair was wet, her shoes squeaked, and she was shivering. But she didn't seem to care much, she just wanted to go talk to him about the drawing she found. Losing her patience she ran to his kitchen.  
  
"Eriol, I have something that I think belongs to you!" Tomoyo's voice quivered as she spoke.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" He wondered curiously, as he took out some cups.  
  
"It's your drawing. I found it while I was by the lake yesterday. I-uh, I wanted to talk to you about it. It really touched me." She felt relieved getting those few sentences out, but he wasn't.  
  
"What? My drawing? MY DRAWING?!? The drawing I slaved over! The drawing that I lost! The drawing that you FOUND! MY DRAWING! MY DRAWING! His voiced trailed throughout his house, he began chuckling continuously as he repeated his words over and over. Tomoyo, somehow not frightened about what she is seeing, continued talking.  
  
"Eriol? I came to talk to you about your drawing, as I was saying before, it really touched me and…" Before she finished her sentence, he cut in.  
  
"And what? There is nothing to be discussed about my drawing, I mean, how do I even know it is even mine? Did you ever see me draw? Aren't you even…Tomoyo!" Before he finished his sentence, he turned to see that the soaking wet purple haired girl fainted in his kitchen. He felt horrible.  
  
He carefully picked her up and placed her on his couch by the fireplace. He got a blanket and covered her with it. It was then when he saw her in a different way, he always thought she was cute, but this time it was different. He stood in front of her staring at her pale porcelain face, and smiled, but he quickly stopped. He actually questioned his actions.  
  
"Damn you Eriol! Stop! STOP! You can't start liking her now, you just saw her for ten minutes after 2 years! AGH!" His hands gripped his head and fell to his knees, then he whispered, "stop…" 


	3. Sunset

Tomoyo woke to find that the rain had stopped. The sun was beginning to shine through the clouds and many birds were chirping. Her reflection on the window was hazy, but she saw her crippled dried hair and pale face. She covered her face with her hands as she shook her head.  
  
"I think I have a headache! Grrr! Wait! Where's Eriol? I'm still in his house. Where is he? Should I go look for him? Maybe I should just wait…"  
  
She sat on the dark colored couch waiting for Eriol to show. But a sudden stream of music caught her attention. It was being played from out the door.  
  
"Where's that music coming from? Eriol?" She stood. A minute later she found herself walking down a dark hallway with many antique vases and chairs. At the end of the hallway, Tomoyo noticed the music coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"That music, it's coming from in here, it has to be Eriol. It HAS to be…" She carefully pushed open the wooden doors as light shown in her eyes. She squinted but quickly turned away from the light.  
  
The blue haired boy, Eriol, was playing the piano. He was very focused and didn't even see or hear her come in. He just continued playing. Tomoyo, mesmerized by his ambition, continued to stare at him, and hummed.  
  
"La la la la la la…." Her voice collaborated with the tune very elegantly. Eriol heard the voice, smiled, and continued playing, while she continued to sing.  
  
"Her voice is like magic…" Eriol whispered. His mind was concentrated on the piano, but his heart was still thinking about her voice. He had heard it before, but again, it was different now. Deep in thought, he stopped playing.  
  
"Eriol? Why did you stop?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
(I'm looking like a fool. Hurry think of something to say!) "Umm…no reason." He paused. "So how was your sleep? Are you feeling alright now?" He asked without looking at her face.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks…" She sighed. (Why isn't he looking at me? Is there something wrong?) Her mind trailed in curiosity until she remembered why she came here in the first place. "Err…Eriol? May I please talk to you about your drawing?"  
  
He didn't want to see her faint again. He knew that she loved Sakura, and he knew he was too harsh on her before. "S-sure I guess so, what about it?"  
  
Her heart jumped. She can finally find out about the artist. "Well…I wanted to know what was your inspiration, to draw this." Her heart pounded, she hoped she didn't offend him. She knew from Sakura that Ms. Misuki and him were engaged but she broke it off about a year ago. She didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He said with a sudden grin.  
  
"Yes, please." Tomoyo said as she tilted her head.  
  
"Follow me." He headed to the door and drew out his hand signaling for her to hold it. She did so as they left the room. They went down another hallway and up a flight of stairs. He led her to his bedroom and let go of her hand.  
  
"Here is my inspiration" Eriol walked to his window and gently opened it and climbed out. "Come on!"  
  
She hesitated. She was terribly afraid of heights. She stepped back. But something from the back of her head is stopping her from running. She wanted to climb out that window. She wanted to understand true inspiration, true friendship, and true love. "I'm coming!" Her heart raced. She ran to the window and plunged through. She saw Eriol sitting in front of her, waiting.  
  
"Here sit down. This is my inspiration, the sunset, the drawing. I know this isn't the answer you had hoped for, and well, I didn't think the sunset was a common answer either, but...well…it is." He turned away from her and looked at the sky. It was tri-colored and the clouds disappeared. "But I want you to know that I know the feeling"  
  
"What feeling?" She also turned to see the sky. She knew she wouldn't get the answer she wanted, yet she was drawn to going to him, it was a strange longing she had for the past day.  
  
"The feeling, the feeling of loss, the feeling of everyone abandoning you, that feeling. But then again, I also know how to get back up. It's something that you have to figure for yourself, by yourself. Well that was what I think." He grew silent. He didn't know how she would react to his words. He looked at her. He noticed her beauty shown through anything. He smiled.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know how to react, but she knew she wasn't mad, or sad. She just turned to him and smiled back. Together they watched the sunset. 


	4. End

They sat on his slated roof for hours talking about anything and everything they could think of. From their conversation it was as if they knew each other for forever. They both seemed to have gotten what they always wanted, a companion. Tomoyo gotten to talk to her beautiful minded artist, and Eriol, Eriol gotten a lot of stress and anxiety off his chest.  
  
"Hey Eriol? I know it isn't any of my business, but well, I was wondering…uhh…why are you here all alone?" Tomoyo said as she looking down at her fiddling hands hoping he would answer soon.  
  
He noticed her curiosity and politeness. He also noticed her head turning down. He smiled. Eriol never saw such innocence in beauty. "I…I-I came to get my head straight. Alone, away from people, even Nakuru and Suppi."  
  
Tomoyo looked up. She saw his face grow bold. She wasn't in shock of his sudden change of expression. She thought he looked handsome. He had beautiful eyes that matched the night sky. She was amazed on how she didn't notice it before, she felt drawn to him. "I'm sorry, Eriol."  
  
"Why sorry? It isn't your fault. Don't worry, I'm fine, seriously. C'mon let's go inside, I'm starving!" He faked a smile as he went in. Although he felt much better after talking to her, he didn't want to discuss his presence. He didn't want her to worry about him.  
  
Tomoyo knew there was something bothering him. She knew he would tell her when he was ready, someday. She didn't want to force it out of him, she just followed him through the window. On their way to the kitchen they didn't say a word to each other.  
  
"So Tomoyo, what do you want to eat?" Eriol asked while taking out a pot.  
  
"Umm how about spaghetti? I haven't had spaghetti for a long time." She said as she glanced around his kitchen, she hadn't really looked at it before she fainted.  
  
"Alright, spaghetti it is." Eriol took out the pasta as Tomoyo boiled water and made the sauce.  
  
Eriol couldn't stop admiring her, her grace, her elegance, her smile, and Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking about his humor, his laugh, or his eyes. Both were lost in thought until they were finished cooking. At the dinner table they sat across from each other. They had something to ask each to one another but hesitated when their mouths opened.  
  
Before Eriol began to open his mouth again, his hands began to shake. His hands grasped his head and he screamed, "HELP ME!" He began stuttering and muttering as his hands gripped tighter onto his head.  
  
Tomoyo once again saw his troubles in no shock. She ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, she said softly, "Eriol, Eriol it's ok, nothing is wrong, I'm here, and I'm here for you." She looked in his eyes as a tear dropped from her face.  
  
His hands dropped from his hands, and he looked to her. "Don't cry Tomoyo, I'm here for you too…forever…" Eriol stopped stuttering and a smile covered his face. He wiped off her tears and hugged her tightly. "I won't let you go, never"  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
The purple-eyed girl had her head rested on the blue haired boy 's shoulder. They were on the roof, again. They held hands and stared into the sky. It was marvelous.  
  
"Eriol? I want you to promise me something." Tomoyo lifted her head and turned to him.  
  
"Anything." Eriol answered  
  
"I want you to always love me, no matter what happens, I want you to never forget me, can you promise me that? Please?" Her eyes glistened as she gotten those words out, she never thought it would be so easy.  
  
"Tomoyo, of course! Of course I will, I promise that I Eriol Hiragizawa will always love and remember the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji FOREVER!" His voice echoed the streets below them. He didn't care, he simply leaned over to the girl beside him and said, "I Love You!"  
  
"I Love You too, Eriol Hiragizawa…" She took out his drawing. As they both nodded, she let go of it. It flew with the winds and past rooftops. The newly founded couple stood on his roof, watching. 


End file.
